


New Year Revolution

by Winter_Pior



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Tree Bros, connor lived and now they get to be happy horny young men, no character building they text like gen-zers, the only plot is their pursuit for gay, we have fun here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-08 02:43:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17378087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winter_Pior/pseuds/Winter_Pior
Summary: Evan's worried about the world ending, Connor's ready to kill some zombies, and Heidi just left the house for the night.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally based on an RP, but I ended up rewriting 95% of it in chapter 2 (chapter 1 is mostly copy and paste :P)  
> Enjoy ya heathens  
> skip to chapter 2 for the "plot"- first is just them bein dorks

**Evan:** Connor are you up  
con  
connor  
babe  
**Connor:** H  
I  
m up  
**Evan:** Good  
Did I wake you  
**Connor:** No you just stopped me from sleeping  
**Evan:** Hm  
okay  
well anyways I was thinking  
about New Years  
**Connor:** Ah yes  
The big 19  
**Evan:** Indeed  
anyways so you know how people make resolutions, but they usually suck at keeping them?  
**Connor:** which is why I've never bothered  
But go on  
**Evan:** Well I had this genius idea  
that if someone were to start practicing their resolution in DECEMBER, they could keep it better  
because they would be more used to it  
**Connor:** Holy shit you might be onto something  
**Evan:** I know right  
I feel like I've cracked the secret of the universe  
**Connor:** I'm so proud of you  
My genius  
**Evan:** Con omg  
Shhh  
**Connor:** So then  
tell me  
Did you have a revolution in mind  
*Resolution  
This is revolutionary no doubt  
**Evan:** Wellllllllllll  
kind of?  
idk about it tho  
im nervous  
**Connor:** Whats there to be nervous about?  
**Evan:** It going badly  
the economy collapsing  
the end of modern society  
**Connor:** That's been happening all year Ev  
**Evan:** Welp  
**Connor:** But yknow  
end of modern society means real life apocalypse au  
And I'm fucking ready  
**Evan:** Awwwwe lets start a tribe together  
It'll be cute  
**Connor:** I've already fantasized about sharing a tent stocked with spam and canned vegetables with you  
**Evan:** So romantic  
**Connor** : I will set hoards of zombies ablaze just to watch the fire dance in your eyes  
**Evan:** Babeeee ❤  
**Connor:** I will even bring you  
The president's head on a silver platter  
**Evan:** You're so good to me  
**Connor:** Someone's gotta take one for the team  
**Evan:** aahhhh  
**Connor:** Bet you'd look  
Utterly ravishing  
in torn, distressed apocalypse clothes  
Face and hands all dirty  
Mph~  
**Evan:** god connor  
k well I know what we're doing next halloween  
**Connor:** !!  
**Evan:** hmmm you'd need your hair tied up all  
all messy... Maybe one of those bandanas that go over your face so you look mysterious  
**Connor:** Skull mask bandana. Already got one  
This can easily be arranged  
**Evan:** Perfect  
You know I hear that bandanas like that are really versatile  
like you can use them for a lot of stuff  
**Connor:** Indeed  
For example  
Making one of those little hobo knapsacks  
**Evan:** Yep  
or if you got an injury fighting zombies it could be like a bandage  
or  
you could use it to like  
tie things  
**Connor:** Mmmhhmm  
Tie my hair in a bun with one  
**Evan:** Cute  
**Connor:** Or tie it around a flesh wound  
Tourniquet  
**Evan:** tie it around a wrist  
Fashion  
or  
prison  
**Connor:** The possibilities are endless  
**Evan:** Mhm  
can't wait to be a tent person with u  
**Connor:** Why even wait for all hell to break loose  
We could start now  
Be ahead of everyone else  
**Evan:** Ohh ur right  
we could be all experienced  
We'd totally have the upper hand  
**Connor:** like starting a new years resolution in December  
**Evan:** Exactly  
its such a good idea  
wait  
I don't wanna live in a tent in December tho it's so cold  
**Connor:** Yeah  
We should go to a cabin instead  
**Evan:** Oooh cozy  
**Connor:** A cabin not unlike  
The one my parents want to take us to for Christmas  
**Evan:** !!!!  
youre going to a cabin??  
**Connor:** Mmmmhm  
**Evan:** Wow  
**Connor:** And  
I'm allowed to bring one (1) friend  
**Evan:** Oh really  
who are u gonna bring  
**Connor:** Only the cutest guy I've ever met, obviously  
**Evan:** Hmm  
okay well I hope you two have fun  
**Connor:** Yeah  
So make sure you pack snowboots  
**Evan:** Are we gonna build a snow fort or something  
**Connor:** Maybe  
Snowfort in front of the cabin?  
Or maybe behind it  
**Evan:** Behind  
**Connor:** Right  
With the bears  
**Evan:** what  
**Connor:** What  
**Evan:** bears  
**Connor:** Yeah  
It's in the woods  
**Evan:** wait bears hibernate in the winter  
we're probably safe  
**Connor:** from the bears  
**Evan:** Oh it's in the woods!!! Ohhhhh it's gonna be so prettyyyyyyyy  
**Connor:** I do know there's  
deer  
**Evan:** all the trees all snowy and beautiful  
awwww deer!!!  
**Connor:** :)  
**Evan Hansen** : con omg this sounds so nice ❤  
**Connor:** Yep  
There's even  
A fireplace in the cabin and a firepit in the back  
But like  
By the fireplace is usually where mom sets up the tree  
If you're into that kinda thing  
**Evan:** oh my goooosssshhhhh  
I'm gonna kiss u so much when I see u  
**Connor:** Oh gee oh boy  
Kisses  
Love me some of that  
**Evan:** That's what I think every time I see u  
Love me some of that  
**Connor:** Yeehaw  
sorry  
I panicked  
**Evan:** Omg I love you  
**Connor:** ❤  
I love you  
**Evan:** Yeehaw  
**Connor:** This town...is big enough for the both of us  
**Evan:** Is that a gun in your pocket or are you just happy to see me  
**Connor:** Yes and yes  
**Evan:** Woah you've got a gun in your pocket???  
hot  
You're happy to see me???  
hot  
**Connor:** All for you lil darlin  
**Evan:** Ur sweet  
and hot  
**Connor:** Hot for you  
**Evan:** oh my  
**Connor** : ;;))  
**Evan:** that is  
suggestive  
**Connor:** It's subjective  
Up to interpretation  
**Evan:** I interpret it as being suggestive  
**Connor:** Can you blame me  
**Evan:** Blame you for being suggestive?  
yes  
i can i will so i did  
**Connor:** Welp  
**Evan:** blaming u but  
I like it  
**Connor:** Oh good  
Evan Hansen: ;)  
**Connor:** This is good  
This is fun  
**Evan:** i agree  
;) ;) ;)  
is that too much  
**Connor:** Nope  
right amount of suggestive  
**Evan:** What about this  
;) ;) ;) ;)  
**Connor:** woah now  
lookin a little scandalous  
**Evan:** Only for u babe  
**Connor:** no you're gonna make my pringle tingle  
**Evan:** ;) ;) ;) ;) ;)  
tingle away  
**Connor:** hhhhhh  
**Evan:** R u okay over there  
**Connor:** Nah  
**Evan:** Do u need help  
**Connor:** Always  
Skipped the tutorial mode on life  
**Evan:** f  
**Evan:** well what do u need help with  
**Connor:** All  
**Evan:** Can't do all  
I can do maybe three  
**Connor:** Well  
Anything I can think of only involves you being here or me being there  
so  
://  
**Evan:** Welllllll  
my mom isn't home  
**Connor:** Oh wow so  
It would really be a shame  
If someone  
took advantage of that  
**Evan:** It really would  
**Evan:** It might also be interesting to know  
that she won't be back  
unil like 4 am  
and then she'll be asleep until noon probably  
**Connor:** Hhhmmmm  
**Evan:** What does that hmmmm mean  
**Connor:** Oh that's just the sound of my car turning on  
**Evan** : :0!!  
How long until you're here?  
**Connor:** like 10 minutes  
**Evan:** Only ten minutes until my favorite person arrives  
guess I should probably put on pants  
**Connor:** Eh  
pants are optional  
**Evan:** I mean... I've got boxers on  
thats good enough right  
**Connor:** They're technically shorts  
**Evan:** Exactly  
but nicer  
Bc they're short  
**Connor:** How risque  
**Evan:** Mhmm  
I don't mind being risqué for you  
**Connor:** I feel so lucky  
**Evan:** I feel like I love you a lot  
**Connor:** I know that I love you a lot  
**Evan:** connnnnn  
**Connor:** And when I get there  
I'm gonna prove it  
**Evan:** ...oh my  
**Connor** : So many kisses you'll never have to doubt it

  
**Evan:** please tell me youre almost here ❤


	2. Chapter 2

Evan had been sitting on the couch in the living room, blanket pulled around him to keep him warm in his boxers. He was also wearing one of Connor's sweatshirts, black and a bit big, but very cozy on him. 

The sound of the door opening, for once, was music to his ears, and he called out excitedly, "Con! I'm in here!"

Once locking the door, Connor followed the sound of his voice. Nearing the staircase though, he paused, admiring Evan in full view from that distance. Texting was easy for his bravado, of course; flirting didn’t seem so daunting when both parties were represented by blue and grey bubbles. But in person? When Connor was still wearing the same clothes he’d slept in the night before under a flannel jacket - it was all he could do just to raise a hand and say, “ _ Hi. _ ”

What he didn’t realize was how little Evan thought of it in that moment. Just that it was how Connor dressed. And how Connor was dressed  _ there _ \- the fact that Connor even showed up to give that simple greeting was more than enough alone.

"Hello," he’d say, getting up and almost staggering over. He didn’t want to be too fast about it, but also, the longer the other stared, the more self-conscious he’d become. 

Thankfully, the space between them had disappeared in no time, and Evan took it upon himself to unzip Connor’s jacket. “ _ So _ ,” he spoke, arms bravely slipping around his torso, “My mom’s gone... _ You’re  _ here…”

Whatever Connor was expecting Evan to say once he came chest to chest, it wasn’t that. He snorted, the worn and tired lines of his face creasing from a wide, sudden grin. “ _ Established _ .”  Still shaking off the last bit of sleepiness, he rubbed his forehead before dropping his arms to circle Evan’s waist. A simple shift in focus, his eyes locking with sapphires - all that was needed to soften his expression. A thoughtful gaze that hid itself as Connor leaned in to kiss the boy’s cheek without giving him the chance to decipher it. Then, hovering his lips near Evan’s ear, prompted,  “One plus one, equals..?” 

“ _ Two.. _ ?” The implication was lost on him at first,  finding it difficult to concentrate when the other’s warm breath sent shivers down his spine. “To... _ Oh _ , uhm - to...my bedroom?” 

Connor snickered. “House all to ourselves and you still wanna hide up there? Alright.” 

Evan opened his mouth to object, to offer another suggestion - but the next thing he knew, Connor’s hands were lowering below his waist, and like that, the boy had literally been swept off his feet. “Connor-!” 

Glancing down, he only saw the smug face of the one he loved. 

“You looked like you could use a lift.”

Evan rolled his eyes and ruffled that Already Rat’s Nest of hair. “ _ Thank you,”  _ he muttered, arms and legs circling him for stability.

Connor merely hummed in response, face pressed against Evan’s shoulder for view of his path as he carried him up the steps. At the top, he’d nudge the bedroom door open with his foot, determined not to let him down until he was able to sit the smaller at the edge of the bed. 

" Strong,” Evan noted, hands grazing down Connor’s arms. “That’ll be helpful in the apocalypse.” 

“ _ Yeah _ .” Connor shimmied out of his jacket and flexed his arms. “Who needs weapons when you’ve got  _ these guns  _ to carry you to safety.”

Evan giggled, and Connor stooped to kneel on the floor in front of him, just for the boy to grab his face on the way down to cover in kisses. When soft lips graced the corner of his mouth, Connor tilted his head, stealing a kiss of his own. 

Evan’s smile broadened, and he rubbed their noses together. “ _ My hero _ .”

‘ _ Hero’ _ .

In spite of Connor’s sarcasm, the boy sounded sincere, filling his heart. So he’d thank him with another kiss, warm and patient, until Evan pulled back. "...'m glad you came over."

“I’m glad your mom had work,” muttered the tall teen, finally shifting to his knees. 

“You could have come over if she was here, too-” said Evan as he carded his fingers carefully through Connor’s hair. “But this way, y’know...We can-uhm..” He paused, shrugging, trying to ignore the rising warmth in his face as he whispered what was gradually being reeled in to the forefront of his mind. “..Be as loud as we want. I guess.”

The smirk that put on the other’s face was far too impish for his own good. " _ As loud as we want... _ " Connor repeated lowly, almost like a purr. He rested his chin comfortably in the boy’s lap. "Why would that be anything to worry about?"

It was hard to deny the heat when he had little doubt how visible the color on his cheeks was. “Well-” He cleared his throat, daring himself not to look away while still bearing a smile. “W-Why do you think?”

Connor raised a brow. “Karaoke? Musical marathon?”

“What? _ No _ !” Evan scoffed then bit his lip. Usually, This Sort Of Thing just  _ happened _ . He wouldn’t have to invite Connor - he’d already be over. There’d be anticipation leading up to it, but not  _ this kind _ . 

“I-” He rubbed a socked foot against a bony hip. “I think you know.” 

“Huh.  _ Well _ .” Connor dragged his fingertips up and down Evan’s thighs, watching, delighted as goosebumps formed along their path. “What if what I’m thinking is somewhere, say... _ In The Gutter?” _

“Maybe-” Evan reminded himself to breathe, though it sounded shaky from the chill that surged through his body. “Maybe that’s where I want it to be?”

“ _ Mm.  _ If that’s the case-” Where those goosebumps appeared, Connor’s lips followed, closer and closer to where he crept his fingers, barely an inch up the boy’s boxers. 

Evan’s breath caught in his throat then, eventually escaping as a soft whine that halted Connor’s advances. “ _ Something wrong, Ev? _ ” His tongue flicked out over the sensitive skin without pause or fail - only a kiss on the same spot to mask as if it never happened.

“N-No,” the boy whispered, gripping onto his lover’s shirt to feel anchored to  _ something _ . “It’s...good.” Damn Connor, being a tease. But also,  _ damn Connor, being a tease _ .

“ _ Good _ .” And he was back in motion. Instead of going further under his boxers, though, he slipped his hands up under the boy's shirt, from memorizing the curves of Evan’s stomach, to rubbing at his hips. 

Evan couldn’t help but gasp, couldn’t stop himself from writhing under his touch. “ _ Connor- _ ” The name flowed out of him, the one image in his mind even as his eyes briefly fluttered closed. 

"Yes, Evan?" Came the response, loyal and attentive. 

Connor pulled himself closer so that his chin was hovering right above the boy's crotch. His hands slid to his back gradually, gently massaging along his spine, southbound, before tracing and pulling at the waistband of his boxers.

He resisted the urge to laugh when Evan leaned back on his hands, hips lifted as if to Help Him. As if his eagerness wasn’t already obvious from the tent forming below Connor’s chin.

But where was the fun in rushing it?

Rather than remove the underwear, Connor simply snapped the band against his hip. Despite Evan’s impatience, he went back to kissing between his legs. All it took was a moment more for him to press his lips against the bulge. He paused when he felt those wonderful thighs hold his head in place, briefly, before quivering and falling apart just little bit more.

“Coooo _ oooon _ -”

Connor’s eyes flickered up to drink in the sight, captivated by the way Evan’s mouth opened with his name. All the encouragement he could ask for. He decided to mimic him, mouth opening wider to massage the bulge, his tongue pressing and dampening the fabric.

Enough to earn a healthy moan from the boy that squirmed under his gaze. Fisting the sheets beneath him, Evan wasn’t really sure if he was overwhelmed or wanting  _ more _ . But he  _ was  _ certain he looked as red as a tomato. Not that it gave Connor anything to complain about-

"Oh, _ Evan _ -" his lover purred, temporarily replacing his mouth with a stroke of his fingers. "You're so beautiful, y’know. So fucking pretty." 

Evan did not know. He was too wrapped up in Connor’s touch to consider looking anything more than Satisfactory to his boyfriend. He didn’t object either - especially when, that very next moment, Connor was tugging his boxers down to his ankles. Maybe he wasn’t the only greedy one. In seconds, a hand had a careful hold on his shaft, and Evan fought not to buck into it. “ _ Please _ ,” he breathed, “I...want you -  _ so much, Connor, please _ .” 

“I can  _ see _ that,” Connor chuckled, placing a kiss on the boy’s tip. “What  _ exactly  _ do you want..?”

Evan bit his lip to suppress another moan, futile with the other waiting on an answer. As soon as he made the effort to speak, a whimper escaped him. “Whatever..you want to give me…Uhm..Just as long as…” He tucked a weft of hair behind Connor’s hair, continuing to trace his jawline. “I..can be good for...you?”

His eyes locked on Evan, twinkling with adoration, Connor began pumping him. “ _ Heh _ . You’ve always been such a good boy for me.” He tilted his head away from the boy’s hand - a better angle to trace his tongue along the vein of his cock. “But y’know what a good boy gets?”

He didn’t even bother holding it back anymore. His heart and mind racing, Evan simply allowed himself to moan, unabashed. “ _ Mmm- ah _ ..a...reward?”

" _ Bingo _ ," Connor cooed, winking up at him. "More specifically - anything he wants." His fingers drifted lower, past his base, to delicately grope his balls. "Lucky you...I want you to have it all."

" _ Oh. _ " It seemed every time Connor touched somewhere new, Evan had to remind himself to breathe. His cock twitched with desire, an unanswered prayer that his love would pounce on him then and there and -

_ Well, now, wait _ .

That might be something.

"And what if, I was…” He hesitated, totally unsure. He even cracked a smile, a bit surprised in the direction his thoughts were going. “ _ Bad _ ?”

Connor, too, appeared caught off guard, blinking at the suggestion. "Then... _ Hmm _ ." In the way someone might contemplate a pressing matter over a drink, Connor took the head of Evan's cock into his mouth and started sucking, softly. Faint, pleasant sounds poured out of the boy, as hoped for, before ending in a gasp when the long-haired eventually pulled off. “I’d have to punish you, probably,” he mused, thumb absently circling Evan’s tip. “You’d have to take whatever _ I _ was willing to give you.” 

“...Oh.” Evan pursed his lips, considering it.

When his hand swept through his hair once more, Connor thought he was urging him to continue. That he was already too needy to be anything  _ but  _ Good For Him. Until he felt a sudden, sharp tug on his head, making him hiss. “ _ Son of a-!”  _ But then he was pushed away somewhat, and Evan was scrambling away out of reach.

“If you want it-” he sang, beaming as he winked. “ _ Come get it _ .”

Connor did not need the invitation; he’d barely waited for Evan to get the word out before lounging onto the bed with a wolfish grin, his arm outstretched to trap the boy as he barrelled on top of him.

Evan yelped under his weight, not expecting it to happen so suddenly. “Hey!” he protested, wriggling beneath him, “You’re squishing me!”

“Tough shit,” Connor laughed as he shifted to straddle the boy’s waist. Taking a hair tie from his wrist, he put his hair up in a messy bun and asked, “Is that the worst ya got?”

His arms were still raised when Evan’s expression turned mischievous. As quick as he had been to pounce on him, Evan could be just as fast, reaching up and tickling Connor while his guard was still down.

“ _ No _ -o _ O!” _

Like the pull of a trigger, Connor dropped his arms, squeezing them his sides in attempt to keep the other’s hands in place. " _ Asshole-! _ " If it was punishment Evan was after, it was punishment he was gonna get. So dove for his sides, forcing his sweater up and tickling him without mercy. He winced when Evan cried out so close to his ear.

"N-No!” the boy choked through his laughter, swiftly struggling to push the other away, “Off! Get.. _ off me _ !" 

"IIIII don't think so-" As if tickling him wasn’t torturous enough, Connor wiggled his hips, grinding back against Evan’s erection.

“ _ Ohmygod- _ ” the boy whined helplessly amid gasping for air. “ _ Stop! _ I’m so-!” He wheezed a strong cough. “Sorry! Sorry, stop!”

“ _ Hmm _ ..” And so, reluctantly, Connor did, though with high suspicion. Wouldn’t be the first time he eased up on Evan just for the other to tackle him again, initiating Round 2. He had to take caution.

Clearing his throat, Evan looked up to the generous sight of Connor taking off his shirt. A clever distraction, since he didn’t even realize what his love was doing until his hands were up over his head, wrists tied together by the cloth. "Good luck trying that again. Ya punk."

Baby Blue eyes rolled, a pout briefly on Evan’s lips before Connor lowered himself onto him, chest to chest. A content sigh, a hum, as kisses were planted from his cheek down to his neck.

Connor paused there, merely allowing his breath to tickle the skin prior to swiping his tongue across. Evan’s head tilted to give him more room, and he bit down, nibbling and sucking until a purple mark remained.

The moans came soft for the moment. Music to Connor’s ears. He soothingly licked over the marking, then began working on another. His hands, meanwhile, returned to Evan's torso, sliding slow up his chest. He stopped at the his nipples, gently thumbing over them until they hardened.

" _ Mm..Connor... _ " Evan breathed, cheeks flushed as ever. His wrists tugged feebly at their restraint, and his back arched, pressing up to the other’s hands. 

" _ God.. _ " Connor emitted in a low chuckle. He switched the motion from thumbing to teasingly rubbing circles around the buds before pinching and tweaking them, earning another gasp, a desperate whine from Evan. "Love how you say my name." 

One last hickey, and he pulled back, tapping at the boy's hip. "Roll over."

Evan huffed at the loss of contact but was quick to register the demand. “Yes, _ sir _ .” 

He did so obediently, and Connor’s gaze trailed hungrily down his back to the object of his desire. In seconds, his hands were on Evan’s ass. Squeezing, massaging - pulling his cheeks apart only to watch them collide back together. " _ Fuck.. _ "

Evan’s breath began to quicken, and his back arched once again, this time pushing his ass into Connor's hands. A giggle, somewhat nervous, escaped him as he tried wiggling his hips. "Enjoying the view?" 

Smirk plastered on his face, Connor’s nails dug into the soft skin. “You fucking bet,” he growled, giving a firm spank that ripped a yelp from Evan’s throat. 

As soon as his cheek reddened, Connor made an attempt at rubbing the color away. A half-assed attempt. He didn’t wait long to spank him again, repeating the process.

Evan instantly squeaked, becoming whimpers as he buried his face into a pillow, muffling the sound. 

Connor took immediate notice and slapped him a third time. "Turn your head," he ordered, "I want to hear you. Loud and clear."

Feeling Evan’s thighs trembling beneath him, Connor went back to massaging them. When the boy obeyed, tilting his head to the side, he grinned fondly down at him, and Evan smiled back. _ "Good boy." _

Connor he lowered himself further then, shifting Evan's hips up along with him until his lips were comfortably on the boy's ass, sprinkling kisses closer and closer to the center. The next time he pulled Evan’s cheeks apart, it was his tongue that fell between them, lapping at his pucker.

It spasmed in response as Evan mewled, impatiently pressing back toward his love. " _ Shit-”  _ he groaned, “Mo..More..”

Unabashedly, Connor moaned in response before continuing to eat him out. His tongue eagerly made every kind of motion over his hole in search of what would give him the best reaction. To break up the monotony, he’d drag it south, licking over and sucking Evan’s balls.

In spite of his tied wrists, Evan made an effort to grip the pillow, frantic for something to keep him anchored as he surrendered himself to pleasure. The stimulation was overwhelming, yet not enough to send him over the edge. The sweetest, most torturous thing he could imagine. Moans soon became near-sobs as he squirmed under Connor's hold. “Not..enough..” he panted, “I..need you, Connor... _ Bad _ ..” 

His lover paused at that, if only to speak. " _ You _ chose to be bad tonight," he teased, glancing at him, "I warned you. You get what I give you,  _ when _ I want to give it to you." 

But even Connor had a limit; the ever-growing tightness in his pants was becoming harder and harder to ignore. A few, slow licks more, and he pulled away, off of the bed. He wasted no time stripping off the rest of his clothes prior to searching the nightstand for lube. As soon as he found it, he went right back to his spot behind Evan, on his knees. "See, had you been  _ Good, _ ” he mused, coating his fingers in the vanilla-scented liquid, “I could already be fucking your brains out.”

Evan shuddered at his words, but he couldn’t stop his ass from clenching as a cold finger swept over his hole.

“ _ Relax _ .”

Hah. Easier said than done.

Thankfully though, Connor was patient, spending a minute just to soothe the rim before sinking his finger inside to begin thrusting.

The relief of having  _ something  _ penetrate him was instantaneous, and it was all Evan could do to moan his gratitude. “I’ll be good!” he soon begged, once again pushing back into Connor’s hand, “ _ I’ll be so good - I promise- _ ”

His lover chuckled. "Of course you will," he replied, adding another finger to scissor his hole wider. "Because if you aren't, maybe you won’t get to cum." To make a point, he paused the scissoring to thrust deeper, searching for his prostate like the press of a button. "Understood?"

A buck of the boy’s hips along with a gasp let him know when he had found it.

“ _ Yes, sir _ ,” Evan hiccuped as he nodded. “Yes, sir.”

“Perfect," Connor hummed while adding a third, final finger, just to ensure his boyfriend be properly stretched. Once a minute of that was through, he removed his fingers completely and reached right over the bed for his jeans. He fished a condom out of the front pocket, opened the package, and rolled it on. As soon as Connor had his dick coated generously in lube, he lightly slapped it against Evan’s ass. "Ready?"

" _ Yes _ -” Evan snivelled, lip bit in anticipation.  _ Behave _ , he reminded himself with the urge to sit back on Connor’s dick. “ _ Oh god, yes _ .” 

Connor didn't say anything else, just smirked proudly as he lined his tip up with Evan's pucker and carefully plunged into him. He paused halfway when he felt the boy tremble, watching as his eyes screwed shut, mouth hung open with a moan that became trapped in his throat. He allowed him to adjust, leaning over to kiss between his shoulder blades. “ _ It’s alright _ ,” he whispered, but a moment later, sank in the rest of the way, heaving, “ _ Fuck _ .”

With the push of having Connor all the way in finally came Evan’s moan, lewd at first but dwindling to the coo of a dove. “ _ Connor _ …” He’d completely taken over his body and mind - filling his thoughts, heart, and ass.

"God, Evan..." The paler uttered without reason. The warm tightness merely stole it from his mouth. “You're so fucking... _ Fuck _ -" He broke off in quiet laughter. There was just no one, coherent word he could come up with to do him justice. There never really was.

Evan hummed in response, and Connor continued kissing from his spine to his upper shoulder, bringing a small smile to the boy’s face. 

Placing one hand firmly on his hip for support, he then gradually began thrusting in and out.

" _ Oohh... _ Oh, Con.." was all he could manage, unable to form much of a thought beyond  _ ‘fuck me, love me - I love you’ _ either. It felt so innate, rocking his hips back to meet Connor’s on every thrust, that for a brief moment, made it feel like  _ all _ he was designed for.

Burying his face in the crook of Evan's neck, Connor relied on sensation to guide his movement, attentive to even the slightest twitch, clench, or ease the boy’s body made. As long as he was tense, he’d keep his thrusts slow, patient. But as soon as he felt more at relaxed, Connor was picking up the pace, aiming deeper. Either way, savoring how Evan felt from the inside out. " _ So fucking good-" _

Having his love so close, Evan pressed his cheek to Connor’s forehead. It was his favorite part - whenever the other would curl around him. He’d never felt so good, so safe - so  _ wanted _ . It left him misty-eyed; or maybe that was due to a more physical sensory overload that hit as Connor started pounding directly into his prostate. “Co- _ onnor!”  _

He could feel him smiling against his shoulder and deliberately squeezed around his throbbing cock, causing them to moan in unison. “Connor, please,” Evan panted, “ _ Please _ let me cum.”

The lover grunted without missing a beat. " _ Not yet. _ ”

Evan’s eyes widened, but after a few more thrusts - as much as it killed them both - Connor pulled out. His breath was labored, but it didn’t keep him from untying the boy’s wrists, flipping him over in spite of his song of gasps and whimpers, and holding his legs wide apart. They shared one more look (it was Evan who quickly shut his eyes under the other’s feral stare), before Connor plowed into him again, giving him his all. “Now,” he growled above Evan’s cries, moans that had him throwing his head back. “Cum for me.”

His wrists freed, Evan scrambled for a hold on Connor’s shoulders. It was all he wanted as his back arched a final time with the force of his climax, seed spilling over each of their stomachs. 

Connor quickly followed, powerless over the lewd moan that fell from his lips. He stilled after, and both panted to catch their breath. A moment later, they each blinked, locked eyes, and laughed.

Evan, glowing from head to toe, held out his arms and smiled wide. “C’mere!”

Connor huffed, collapsing dramatically onto him, a dead weight.

“ _ Oof-! _ ” was the only protest Evan gave, but otherwise, happily wrapped arms and legs around him, face buried into Connor’s hair. 

They were both so absorbed in the afterglow that neither had heard the front door open.

_ “Evan?”  _ Heidi called out from somewhere downstairs, sounding somewhat annoyed. “Tried texting you.”

They froze, faces suddenly pale, eyes going wide.

“Look, I really don’t mind if Connor spends the night, but can you please have him move his car out of the driveway?”


End file.
